La sustituta
by Mary1996z2
Summary: Isabella Swan vive sola y trata de salir adelante desde hacia cinco años. Escapó de casa siendo una adolescente porque estaba harta de la clase alta y la vida que llevaba, la preferencia que sus padres sentían hacia Kristen, su hermana gemela y el desprecio. Bella no encajaba en ese mundo lleno de hipocresías y de gente superficial. (Summary completo en el capítulo) :D
1. Chapter 1

**LA SUSTITUTA**

 **Isabella Swan vive sola y trata de salir adelante desde hacia cinco años. Escapó de casa siendo una adolescente porque estaba harta de la clase alta y la vida que llevaba, la preferencia que sus padres sentían hacia Kristen, su hermana gemela y el desprecio. Bella no encajaba en ese mundo lleno de hipocresias y de gente superficial.**

 **Su vida cambia cuando de repente se ve obligada a volver a ver a sus padres tras la muerte de su hermana gemela, quien es asesinada dos días antes de casarse con Edward Cullen, un heredero. Cuando se da el primer encuentro entre Isabella y Edward, él sufre una confusión porque cree que se trata de su amada. Al poco tiempo se da cuenta de su error... Ella no es Kristen, pero aun así, no quiere sacar a Isabella de su vida tras ese encuentro. Poco a poco la atracción que siente se convertirá en un inmenso amor el cual Isabella no desea aceptar porque siente que para Edward y para su familia solo es... Una Sustituta.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Mala Noticia**

POV Bella:

Camino por la calle muy apresurada para coger el autobús. Necesito llegar al trabajo lo más rápido que se pueda.

Por fortuna no espero demasiado. Me subo a un autobús diez segundos después de haber llegado a la parada y luego de pagar voy a sentarme. En el camino pienso en la renta que tengo que pagar mañana; pienso que es demasiado lo que me cobran por aquel minúsculo cuarto, pero prefiero pagar a quedarme sin "casa". Yo no tengo una hogar al cual volver. Tengo veintitrés años, vivo sola debido a que decidí emanciparme cuando era una adolescente de dieciocho.

No me arrepiento de aquella decisión pues estaba harta de la vida que llevaba. No me encontraba mal económicamente, sino por el contrario, iba a los mejores colegios, tenía lujos y todas esas cosas de niña rica pero estaba cansada de la indiferencia de mis padres hacia mí, la preferencia que le tenían a Kristen, mi hermana gemela, los eventos de sociedad llena de gente hipócrita a los que me obligaban a asistir, los colegios, la ropa elegante e incómoda y el desprecio de mi familia. Me daban todo pero al mismo tiempo no me daban nada. Simplemente yo no encajaba en ese mundo; un mundo lleno de gente superficial y de arpías.

Al cumplir los dieciocho, después de pensarlo mucho, me largué de la casa, a pesar de las amenazas de mi madre. Aún siguen muy nítidas en mi mente aquellas palabras que pronunció " _Si atraviesas esa puerta, te juro que ya no serás más hija mía, y no podrás regresar nunca en tu vida"_. Yo solo me reí y le contesté: " _nunca he sido tu hija"_

Ese momento ha sido el más genial de toda mi vida. La cara de incredulidad y furia de aquella mujer, sinceramente no tuvo precio. Mi hermana no hizo nada por detenerme, poco le importaba lo que sucediera conmigo y el sentimiento es mutuo. No la odio y hasta cierto punto la quise; le deseo que le vaya bien, pero no me interesa saber de ella ni de mis padres.

Sacudo la cabeza… ¿Acaso no me prometí no pensar en ellos? ¿Y qué hago? ¡Lo contrario! Ellos están fuera de mi vida, yo estoy muerta para ellos. Muy en el fondo me duele, pero es mejor así. Prefiero no tener en que caerme muerta como ahora que volver a esa vida llena de hipocresía. Estoy orgullosa de lo que yo he logrado en estos años, aprendí a valerme por mi misma, también soy feliz debido a que siempre tuve interés en aprender a cocinar, a limpiar, a reparar cosas porque de no haber aprendido ya no estaría viva. Me rio al pensar en lo que le hubiese pasado a mi hermana si se encontrara como yo.

El autobús avanza lentamente lo cual me desespera. Necesito llegar al maldito trabajo. Hoy me pagan y mi jefe es muy exigente; quiere que lleguemos temprano. Por un minuto de retraso nos descuenta un día y no me conviene eso.

Cuando por fin llego al bendito trabajo me siento aliviada de que llego un minuto antes de la hora de entrada. El jefe no está allí y comienzo con mi trabajo de mesera en el "Black" un restaurante que es bastante conocido pero que no es demasiado bueno. La paga no está mal, pero no me permite tener lujos, solo puedo comprar lo básico; la mayor parte de mi paga está destinada a la renta del pequeño cuarto donde vivo.

En mi trabajo solo tengo una amiga, Scarlett, pero hace poco encontró al amor de su vida y ya planea casarse con él. Desgraciadamente el tipo es millonario y no me agrada para nada porque sacó a mi amiga de trabajar y ahora estoy más sola que nunca.

Cuando termina mi día me siento aliviada. Me pagan y soy feliz pero esa sensación dura muy poco debido a que mañana tengo que pagar la maldita renta. El señor Wilson no me deja vivir en paz. Constantemente me recuerda la renta como si alguna vez le hubiese fallado.

Salgo del restaurante y camino hasta la parada para ver si tengo suerte y encuentro un autobús. Lo hago, encuentro uno y me voy a mi casa. Avanza lentamente como el de la mañana pero esta vez no me importa. Observo por la ventana como comienza a llover y mis pensamientos regresan a mi familia. Por primera vez en cinco años quiero saber que fue de ellos. Lo último que supe era que mi hermana se casaría, pero no lo supe porque quisiera sino que lo vi publicado en una revista. Estaba al lado de un hombre extremadamente apuesto que parecía más bien un modelo o un actor de cine. Ella también es hermosa, con cabello alaciado, su maquillaje perfecto y sus curvas de infarto.

Yo soy más delgada, el cabello lo llevo ondulado y de mi color natural pero Kristen prefiere llevarlo rubio desde que era adolescente. Ambas tenemos los ojos color gris y nuestras facciones son iguales. Eso es todo; de personalidad somos dos polos opuestos. Kristen es más sociable, no sabe hacer nada y es una experta en ligar hombres millonarios.

Yo le gusté a un chico en una ocasión. Era de buena familia, educado, guapo pero lo rechacé porque a mí no me gustaba. Yo no quería casarme con alguien de mi misma clase. Por aquel entonces yo ya estaba planeando irme a vivir sola y tenía la esperanza de conocer a alguien con quien formar una familia. No sucedió y me encuentro sola, virgen y sin haber besado a nadie.

Pero tampoco estoy desesperada. No es que necesite el amor. Tal vez me siento sola pero no necesito una pareja, estoy bien así. La compañía que yo necesito es de amistad, alguien que charle conmigo de vez en cuando, alguien que se preocupe por mí.

Niego con la cabeza riéndome de mi misma… ¿Hasta dónde han ido a parar mis pensamientos? Estoy excelente. Ya habrá tiempo para encontrar el amor, amistad, o lo que sea que estoy buscando. No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí porque no sé qué es eso. Nadie en esta vida ha demostrado que realmente se interese por mí. Mis padres me dieron todo lo que se le da a un hijo a excepción del amor. Me lo dieron todo porque tenían la esperanza de que encontrara a un buen partido y me casara y yo no quiero eso en mi vida. Las cosas por obligación no me gustan.

Estoy a la mitad del camino y dejo de pensar en eso. Veo como un chico se sube al autobús y se sienta. Suspiro y regreso mi vista a la ventana.; las gotas de lluvia golpean la ventana. De una buena mojada no me voy a salvar cuando llegue a la casa.

El resto del camino pienso en mi hermana… ¿ _Amará a su novio realmente? ¿Seguirán juntos?_ Espero que sí. A ella le van bien ese tipo de personas al contrario que a mí, de hecho, no me va bien nadie.

Por alguna extraña razón, estoy inquieta. Quiero saber que está pasando con mi familia. No dejo de pensar en ellos desde la mañana, cosa que es muy raro porque muy de vez en cuando yo dedico un pensamiento para esas personas.

 _No, no puede pasar nada malo con esas arpías. Bien dicen, hierva mala nunca muere._

Llego a mi casa; tal y como predije: de la mojada no me escapé. Estoy empapada de pies a cabeza. Frustrada lanzo mi pequeño bolso en el sofá y comienzo a desvestirme. Me meto en la ducha; el agua está helada pero ya estoy más que acostumbrada. Llevo cinco años viviendo en estas condiciones. Pero me gusta, es lo que he logrado por mí misma y tengo el presentimiento de que voy a mejorar mi situación si sigo esforzándome.

Cuando termino de bañarme, me pongo un pijama que por suerte pude sacar de mi casa. De hecho, me llevé una maleta con ropa y he comprado un poco más, pero no la uso porque la mayoría del día estoy con el uniforme del trabajo. Solo cuando tengo un día libre me visto de forma normal.

El estómago me gruñe, creo que puedo gastar un poco de mi dinero e ir a comprar algo al pequeño supermercado. La lluvia ya se ha calmado un poco y tengo un paraguas que me regaló una vecina en mi cumpleaños anterior. La señora Martínez es muy amable conmigo, me hubiese gustado tener una madre como ella.

Me quito el pantalón de pijama y me pongo uno de mezclilla, también un suéter y salgo de mi casa. En el camino al supermercado, pienso en mi familia otra vez. Algo está pasando.

Cuando llego al supermercado me voy directo a los panes porque tengo un antojo de pan dulce. Después voy por leche y al estar en la caja la chica que atiende me mira incrédula.

-¿Qué sucede?— le pregunto.

-Usted es igual. Nunca lo había notado— me responde y yo la miro confundida.

-¿A quién soy igual, disculpe?

-A Kristen Swan, la modelo que acaba de fallecer

Me quedo en estado de shock por un minuto… ¿Mi hermana muerta?

-¿Qué dice?

-Mire la revista— dice señalando las revistas que se encuentran a un lado del mostrador.

"ASESINAN A KRISTEN SWAN, MODELO Y PROMETIDA DE EDWARD CULLEN, HIJO DEL MULTIMILLONARIO CARLISLE CULLEN A DOS DÍAS DE LA BODA"

Leo el artículo entero. Mi hermana fue asesinada en su penthouse por unos ladrones. No puedo llorar, no estoy segura de que eso sea verdad, necesito llamar a mis padres. La ansiedad me recorre el cuerpo y mi corazón late muy fuerte.

-No puede ser— susurro y salgo corriendo del supermercado, olvidando mi cena. Corro hasta que encuentro un teléfono público.

Con manos temblorosas y entre pequeños sollozos marco el teléfono con la esperanza de que sea el mismo. El corazón se me acelera más cuando escucho la ronca voz de mi madre; reconozco esa voz, solo habla así cuando está llorando.

-¿Quién es?

-Yo…— la voz me tiembla. Me siento estúpida pero debo saber la verdad. Respiro profundamente antes de hablar—. Soy Isabella, madre, lo siento por llamar

-¡Isabella!— exclama cosa que no me espero. Esperaba que colgara o un comentario hiriente—. Oh, hija— solloza. Se me parte el corazón y una lágrima cae por mi mejilla.

-Dime que no es cierto, mamá, dime que Kristen está bien

Unos segundos de silencio. Las cosas no están bien.

-Muero por decirte que está bien, pero no es la verdad… Ella fue asesinada

-Dios mío… ¿Cómo pudo suceder eso?— sollozo. Mi hermana no podía morirse, estaba joven y llena de vida.

-Sí, lo sé… Su prometido está destrozado. Isabella, por favor vuelve a casa

-Yo…

-Vuelve, por favor hazlo, te necesito en estos momentos tan difíciles

 _Pero tú nunca estuviste para mí_ pienso, pero rápidamente desecho de mi mente el rencor. Tengo que hacer lo que me pide, quiera o no es mi familia.

-E… Está bien- respondo aturdida y llena de dolor.

-¿Será mucho pedirte que vengas hoy?

-¿Hoy?

-Sí, estamos velando a tu hermana

-Oh Dios

-Ven Isabella. Sé que te dije que no volvieras pero…

-Iré— la interrumpí—. Era mi hermana después de todo— cuelgo sin dejarla responder.

Me dirijo hacia mi casa en donde me pongo ropa de color negra. Irónicamente llegaré con el mismo traje con el cual me fui.

Después de una hora llego a casa en donde viví. No ha cambiado mucho como yo esperaba. No le doy más importancia y me dirijo hacia la entrada de la casa en donde hay muchas personas. Todos me miran boquiabiertos cuando entro y escucho los murmullos.

Me siento incómoda pero debo seguir aquí. Camino hacia la sala en donde se supone que deben velar a mi hermana. Esperaba un ataúd pero no, mi padre abrazaba una urna con las cenizas de Kristen. Mis padres voltearon a verme y caminaron hacia mí.

Para mi sorpresa mi madre me abraza fuertemente y comienza a llorar de forma desconsolada. Estoy sumamente incómoda pero no me aparto.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí— dice—. Pensé que no vendrías

-Claro que iba a venir— respondo gruñendo un poco—. No soy una inhumana… Yo quería a mi hermana

-Tienes que volver a casa, Isabella, te hemos extrañado— interviene mi padre mirándome serio. En su rostro puede verse el dolor, aunque no derrame lágrimas.

-Yo no puedo regresar, ya tengo una vida hecha— contesto.

-No nos mientas, yo sé que has salido adelante pero no vives bien

-¿Me han estado vigilando acaso?— pregunto molesta mientras me aparto de mi madre.

Papá asiente.

-Sí, desde hace poco, pero lo hacemos, consideramos que no era justo que no te permitiéramos volver

-Pues se tardaron mucho en considerarlo— digo con tono mordaz y luego miro la urna—. Como sea, este no es el momento para reproches. No vamos a armar un escándalo aquí

-Veo que la educación que recibiste aún queda— dice mi madre mirándome con orgullo, cosa que nunca antes ha hecho—. Has cambiado mucho Isabella, pero sigues siendo una de nosotros, no cabe duda

-Yo…— me asquea lo que ha dicho. Yo no soy como ellos y nunca lo seré—. No quiero hablar de eso

Estar tanto tiempo aquí, termina por hartarme, pero nada puedo hacer. Mi hermana ha muerto, cosa que me duele bastante. Intento no llorar pero no lo consigo, lágrimas gruesas caen por mis mejillas. Yo quería a mi hermana aunque fuese una presumida que jamás me quiso. Me habría gustado hablar una vez más con ella.

De repente me acuerdo de la existencia del novio de Kristen. No parece estar por aquí. Cuando le pregunto eso a mi madre ella me responde muy triste que Edward- el prometido de Kristen- se ha puesto demasiado mal y que no asistirá. Cuando dice eso siento pena por aquel hombre pero cierta alegría porque eso significaba que él amó de verdad a mi hermana. Ella cumplió su sueño de encontrar a su príncipe azul.

* * *

 **Weeenooo aquí les dejo otro de mis fics jeje (de los miles y miles que he escrito muajjaaj) espero que les guste :D y sé que es algo parecido a la camarera PERO este fic lo escribí antes**

 **Bye bye, tengo que ir a clase**

 **Atte: una camarera estudiosa (jaja si claro como no jaja)**

 **Pd: sé que a nadie le gustará este fic pero psss aquí se los dejo u.u ojala alguien lo lea :D**

 **ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPI:**

Cuando la pago la abro y le doy un pequeño trago mientras camino hacia la salida. Al salir choco contra una persona. Estoy por disculparme pero me quedo paralizada cuando veo con quien choqué. Nada más y nada menos que con Edward Cullen quien es muchísimo más alto y atractivo en persona… Por un momento me pierdo en su hermoso rostro. Sus ojos son azul oscuro, tiene la nariz recta, los labios rojos y gruesos, su cabello es cobrizo y despeinado. Parecía un verdadero dios griego. No esperaba encontrármelo de verdad… Esto sí que es raro.

Espero a que me grite pero no lo hace. Me mira boquiabierto de arriba abajo y me entra un ataque de pánico cuando me abraza y empieza a llorar como un niño pequeño.

-Kristen- solloza fuertemente y me siento dolida por un momento ya que mi hermana nunca le hablo de mí. A la vez estoy espantada.

-Suélteme- suplico-. Yo te voy a explicar lo que…

-No tienes nada que decir mi amor, ya estás conmigo… Mi cielo estás viva- dice mientras me besa por toda la cara. Mi pulso se acelera y siento mariposas en el estomago pero el miedo me hace apartarme bruscamente de él.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerme esto?!- le grito muy molesta. Necesito aclarar las cosas aquí pero el tipo no me deja, me abraza como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Kristen ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta dolido. Verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas me parte el corazón pero no puedo dejar de ser dura. Necesito sacarlo de su error.

-Mira, me estás confundiendo, yo no soy…

-¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo te atreves a negarlo?

-Me atrevo a negarlo porque no soy ella, me estás confundiendo ya te dije

-Perdiste la memoria, mi amor- susurra y después me huele-. Hueles mejor que antes, no cabe duda… Te has puesto más hermosa

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me separo otra vez de él.

-Edward, estás en un error… No soy Kristen

* * *

 **Si les gusta la historia pues seguiré subiendo capítulos :D y la camarera ya no tardo en actualizar, lo prometo :D besoooooteeesss!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LA SUSTITUTA**

 **Isabella Swan vive sola y trata de salir adelante desde hacia cinco años. Escapó de casa siendo una adolescente porque estaba harta de la clase alta y la vida que llevaba, la preferencia que sus padres sentían hacia Kristen, su hermana gemela y el desprecio. Bella no encajaba en ese mundo lleno de hipocresias y de gente superficial.**

 **Su vida cambia cuando de repente se ve obligada a volver a ver a sus padres tras la muerte de su hermana gemela, quien es asesinada dos días antes de casarse con Edward Cullen, un heredero. Cuando se da el primer encuentro entre Isabella y Edward, él sufre una confusión porque cree que se trata de su amada. Al poco tiempo se da cuenta de su error... Ella no es Kristen, pero aun así, no quiere sacar a Isabella de su vida tras ese encuentro. Poco a poco la atracción que siente se convertirá en un inmenso amor el cual Isabella no desea aceptar porque siente que para Edward y para su familia solo es... Una Sustituta.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Asustada**

POV Bella

Han pasado ya tres meses desde la muerte de mi hermana. Lo lamento por dos cosas: por mi hermana ya que yo no quería que ella se muriera y porque su muerte complicó mi tranquila vida; mis padres diariamente me insisten en que regrese a casa y en una ocasión me pagaron la renta a pesar de mis protestas.

Yo estaba muy bien sin su presencia, acostumbrada a su rechazo pero de la noche a la mañana me quieren en sus vidas y me demuestran afecto pero a mí no me convencen. Sé que me quieren utilizar para sustituir a mi hermana. Varias veces mi madre me ha pedido que los acompañe a los eventos que van pero no logra sacarme ni un "Tal vez". Mi respuesta siempre es un simple y rotundo "No". Yo no me mezclo con esa gente y si visito a mis padres de vez en cuando es porque son mi familia y les tengo lástima por lo que pasaron.

Mientras estoy en el autobús rumbo al cementerio, pienso en eso. Tengo un pequeño ramo de flores que le llevaré a mi hermana. Al bajarme tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a ocurrir y me asusto. Cuando yo tengo una sensación extraña no es por ninguna tontería.

No siento que vaya a pasar nada malo pero tengo miedo mientras camino hacia la lápida de mi hermana. Cada semana, le llevo flores después del trabajo. No me da miedo caminar por aquí cuando está anocheciendo pero hoy tengo un poco de escalofríos y me voy rápidamente después de dejar las flores. Me alejo lo más que puedo del cementerio y entro a una tienda para comprarme una bebida ya que estoy sedienta.

Cuando la pago, la abro y le doy un pequeño trago mientras camino hacia la salida. Al salir choco contra una persona. Estoy por disculparme pero me quedo asombrada cuando veo con quien choqué. Nada más y nada menos que con Edward Cullen quien es muchísimo más alto y atractivo en persona. Por un momento me pierdo en su hermoso rostro. Sus ojos son azul oscuro, tiene la nariz recta, los labios rojos y gruesos, su cabello es cobrizo y despeinado. Parece un verdadero dios griego. No esperaba encontrarmelo de verdad. Esta sí que es una sorpresa.

Espero a que me grite pero no lo hace. Me mira boquiabierto de arriba abajo y siento pánico cuando me abraza y empieza a llorar como un niño pequeño.

-Kristen- solloza fuertemente y me siento dolida por un momento ya que mi hermana nunca le hablo de mí pero al mismo tiempo estoy espantada.

-Suélteme- suplico-. Yo le voy a explicar lo que…

-No tienes nada que decir mi amor, ya estás conmigo. Mi cielo estás viva- dice mientras me besa por toda la cara. Mi pulso se acelera y siento mariposas en el estomago pero el miedo hace que me aparte bruscamente de él.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerme esto?!- le grito muy molesta. Necesito aclarar las cosas aquí pero este tipo no me deja, me abraza como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Kristen ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta dolido. Verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas me parte el corazón pero no puedo dejar de ser dura. Necesito sacarlo de su error.

-Mira, me estás confundiendo, yo no soy…

-¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo te atreves a negarlo?

-Me atrevo a negarlo porque no soy ella, me estás confundiendo ya te dije

-Perdiste la memoria, mi amor- susurra y después me olfatea-. Hueles mejor que antes, no cabe duda… Te has puesto más hermosa

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me separo otra vez de él.

-Edward, estás en un error… no soy Kristen

-¡¿Por qué estás negando eso, mi amor?!- exclama furioso-. ¿Estás en peligro? ¿Por eso fingiste tu muerte?

-¡No!- grito. Este hombre me tiene harta-. Kristen era mi hermana gemela, yo soy Isabella Swan… ¿Me puedes dejar en paz?

Edward suelta una risotada. Parece un loco.

-Estás mintiendo, no tienes hermanos

Estoy a punto de golpearlo porque Edward se encuentra a punto de acabar con mi paciencia.

-Eso es porque Kristen nunca te hablo de mi, yo no vivía con ella, digamos que soy la oveja negra de la familia, a la que nunca mencionan

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Ya no me amas?- la voz se le quiebra y me siento mal por él.

-No soy ella, mirame a los ojos o preguntale a mi familia, Kristen murió, entiendelo de una buena vez y déjame vivir tranquila

-Nunca… nunca te dejaré ir. No ahora que te he encontrado

Me sostiene con fuerza. Lucho por salir de sus brazos y le doy una patada en donde más le duele. Edward se dobla por el dolor y yo salgo corriendo para que no me encuentre.

Me detengo en una esquina y respirando agitadamente. No puedo creer lo que acaba de ocurrirme. Esto era un desastre.

 _¿Por qué demonios te moriste, Kristen?_ Le recrimino mentalmente a mi hermana.

Después de un rato de vagar por las calles decido tomar el autobus y largarme a mi casa de una buena vez. Cuando llego a esta me duermo luego de cambiarme y cepillarme los dientes.

Duermo placidamente pero en mis sueños se cuelan unos ojos azules. Me despierto y ya no recuerdo eso. Mi día es completamente normal y al regresar del trabajo me siento cansada y observada por alguien. Me entra el miedo y me encierro en mi casa.

Me rio de mí misma ya que estoy volviendome paranoica. Me pongo un pijama, me recojo el cabello y me recuesto en el sofá a ver televisión. Está fallando demasiado y solo tiene un canal pero no me importa.

Me quedo un rato viendo la caricatura que están pasando cuando de repente tocan a mi puerta. Debe ser uno de los vecinos.

Me levanto mientras bostezo, porque ya tengo sueño. Abro la puerta y el sueño se evapora ya que no es ningun vecino sino Edward.

-¡¿Cómo has llegado aquí?!- le grito espantada. Espero que un vecino escuche para que me rescate.

-Cállate, ¿Quieres?- dice molesto.

-No me callaré, no cuando vienes a molestar a mi casa, que por cierto no tengo idea de como diste con ella…

-Tus padres me lo han explicado todo, Kristen si murió- maldigo a mis padres. Por su maldita culpa tendré que largarme de aquí. Pero otra parte, me siento aliviada de que yo no soy Kristen.

-¡Hasta que por fin lo entiendes! Ahora si podré vivir tranquilamente…

-No… Isabella- acaricia mi mejilla con suavidad lo cual me deja atontada y un cosquilleo en la piel-. No dejo de pensar en ti desde que te vi. Eres igual a ella… Incluso más hermosa

-Oh, por favor- gruño. No me voy a sonrojar porque sé que es mentira-. Me dices eso porque quieres sustituir a Kristen ¿No es así? Si viniste a buscarme para eso, estás demasiado mal

-Yo no pretendo eso- contesta malhumorado. Sus facciones están llenas de dureza, de amargura.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé- admite apartando la mano de mi mejilla-. Creo que soy un imbecil, me has atraído en un principio porque eres igual que…

-Igual que ella- lo interrumpo-. Puede que sea igual fisicamente, pero lamento informarte que nuestras personalidades son muy distintas

-Lo sé y es por eso que no dejo de pensar en ti. Eres diferente, quiero conocerte, Isabella

-Pero yo no a ti, de hecho ya sé quien eres. Un maldito heredero de la constructora Cullen

Sonrie con picardía.

-Entonces te intereso…

-No, lo sé porque leí que te casarías con mi hermana, eso es lo único que sé de ti. No me molesté en leer el artículo entero porque la vida de esa clase de personas no me interesa

-Pero era tu hermana

-Sí, lo era y la quería, pero me aparté de sus vidas porque no encajo en ese mundo…

-¿Qué mundo?

-¿Podrías largarte?- le pregunto furiosa-. Ya me hiciste hablar de más, no pienso contarte nada

-Volveré Isabella, te juro que nos vamos a volver a ver. No puedes entrar en mi vida y luego desaparecer sin más

Mi corazón se acelera por sus palabras y observo su hermoso rostro: está demasiado serio. Dice la verdad y eso me asusta.

-Desde luego que puedo desaparecer- digo sin pensar y me reprendo mentalmente. Hubiese sido mejor seguirle la corriente, pero soy demasiado imprudente en ocasiones.

-No lo harás, te tendré muy vigilada

-Está bien, no me iré a ninguna parte… ¿Podrías irte y dejarme tranquila?

Edward me mira de arriba abajo. Me ruborizo porque solo llevo una braga y una camisa de tirantes.

-Eres como ella en ese sentido, siempre se ponía ese tipo de pijamas

-Vete de aquí

Cierro la puerta en sus narices y suelto un bufido… ¿Quién se cree ese estúpido que es? Lo detesto a pesar de que sea tan sexy, aunque tenga un cuerpo de infarto…

Me enojo conmigo misma… ¿Por qué diablos pienso en él de esa manera? ¿Por qué me atrae? No, él no me gusta. Es guapo pero solo eso. Una cara bonita y buen fisico no es suficiente para que alguien me atraiga.

No puedo estar más tiempo en este lugar. Necesito irme porque no quiero tener a esa gente en mi vida de nuevo. Yo era muy feliz sin saber nada de mi familia y tengo que largarme antes de que me lleven con ellos porque tengo el presentimiento de que me quieren arrastrar de regreso a esa vida en donde yo no puedo ni quiero encajar. Yo no pienso ser la sustituta de Kristen.

* * *

 **Hiii aqui les tengo el segundo capi :3 espero que les guste :D muchas gracias Lizairy Cullen por comentar. Espero que disfrutes el cap jeje. Y si hay mas chicas que leen tambien gracias n.n besoooss!**

 **Atte: una sustituta hambrienta D:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Eres un problema**

POV Bella:

Han pasado varios días desde la visita que Edward me hizo. Me siento alerta, como si en cualquier momento pudiese aparecer de nuevo. Finalmente decido no irme. Nunca he sido y nunca seré cobarde. Enfrentaré a Edward y le diré que no quiero saber de él así como les dije a mis padres.

Se resignaron o eso creo porque ya no me han visitado. Es mejor así. Detesto cuando mi madre viene a mi casa y crítica- según su opinión- mis pésimas condiciones de vida.

Despierto tranquila, pienso que todo estará bien y que mi vida va a seguir siendo calmada y solitaria.

Cuando salgo del edificio me encuentro con la señora Martínez y la saludo. Camino hacia la parada del autobús pero este no llega y suelto un gruñido leve. No puedo llegar tarde, maldita sea. De repente un Mustang negro estaciona frente a mí. La ventana polarizada me impide ver quién es el conductor pero por la sensación que tengo en el estómago, sospecho de quien puede tratarse. La ventana comienza a bajar y veo quien es.

No me equivoco; es Edward. El condenado se ve hermoso con sus lentes oscuros puestos, aunque me impiden ver sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- pregunta y me rio a pesar de estar hirviendo por la furia… ¿Por qué tenía que meterse en mi vida? Maldito, mil veces maldito.

-No, no quiero que me lleves- respondo sonriendo falsamente.

-Pero no pasa el autobús, llegarás tarde al trabajo- insiste.

 _Rayos, tiene razón._ No, no puedo ceder _..._

-Eso no te importa, yo quiero llegar tarde

-Me parece que no. Anda, sube

-¡No!

-No me quedará más opción que subirte a la fuerza

-Gritaré para que me ayuden y te denunciaré por secuestro- lo amenazo.

-Si no te subes en este mismo momento, hablaré con el señor Wilson, quien te cobra la renta y le diré que te saque de allí y por lo tanto volverás con tus padres

-Eres un desgraciado- espeto con odio mientras me subo. Mi casa es mi punto débil y no sé como diablos Edward sabe tantas cosas mías.

Sin que él lo note aspiro el delicioso olor del interior del vehículo. Huele a su perfume.

-Vaya, no pensé que fuera tan fácil convencerte- dice sonriendo mientras arranca-. Tu pequeño cuarto te debe gustar mucho

-Vete a la mierda- contesto, mirándolo con odio.

-Suenas sexy estando agresiva, ¿Nadie te lo había dicho?

-Deberías morirte e ir al más allá para que molestes a Kristen y me dejes vivir tranquila- murmuro.

Me arrepiento de mis palabras. El rostro de Edward refleja mucho dolor.

-¿Por qué tienes que hablar de ella?

Aunque sienta lastima por él, no dejaré de herirlo.

-Porque te lo mereces. Sigues aferrándote a ella

-Eso no es ver…

-Edward, me estás raptando

-Te estoy llevando al trabajo- me corrige.

-Bueno, estás interviniendo en mi vida solo porque soy igual a tu querida Kristen, eso solo nos dice que estás realmente traumado

-¡Yo la amé!- grita y frena el auto bruscamente.

-Maldito bastardo, casi nos matamos- protesto-. Y sí sé que la amaste y por eso te duele hablar de ella

-¡Entonces no me hables de Kristen!

-Si quieres eso, entonces déjame vivir tranquila, no me uses como un reemplazo, maldita sea

-Ya te dije que quiero conocerte a ti

-¡Porque soy igual a ella!- bramo-. Acéptalo de una buena vez

-Eres insoportable, Isabella

-Y tú eres un problema en mi vida desde que te apareciste en ella, desde que Kristen decidió dejar este mundo

-A ella la mataron, no te atrevas a culparla

-Y tú no te atrevas a aparecerte de nuevo en mi vida, te lo diré por última vez… ¡No soy ella!

-Tienes razón, no sé qué hago buscándote, no eres ella.Tú no eres tan delicada, tan especial, Kristen era una princesa, tú eres un monstruo, debiste morir tú en lugar de ella, a nadie le hubiese interesado

Sus palabras me hacen sentir mal pero no quiero llorar. Yo tengo muy bien asumido que nadie me quiere.

-Qué bueno que ya te diste cuenta, Edward…

Él me mira con odio.

-Baja de mi auto- me pide-. Un ser tan despreciable como tú no merece favores

-Yo no soy despreciable, soy cruel. De alguna forma tenía que hacerte ver que solo me buscabas por ser igual a Kristen, hasta nunca, Edward Cullen

Me bajo del auto y descubro que no estoy tan lejos del trabajo. Puedo llegar caminando y estoy a tiempo.

Hoy me nombran empleada del mes. Debo sentirme feliz pero no lo estoy porque aun pienso en las palabras de Edward. _Un ser despreciable…_ ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme así? Ese imbécil no va a dañar mi autoestima ni a lograr que crea que soy un monstruo o despreciable. Ojala no lo vuelva a ver en la vida.

Al terminar mi trabajo, decido que quiero ir a celebrar. No tengo dinero pero puedo ir a caminar por allí y tomar una bebida.

-Isabella- me llama Mike, uno de mis compañeros. Es un chico muy atractivo y genial. No me gusta, pero a la mayoría de las chicas que vienen sí.

-¿Qué sucede Mike?- le pregunto mientras termino de limpiar una mesa.

-Quería invitarte a tomar algo, digo, para celebrar- contesta ruborizado. Me da ternura y no me puedo negar.

-Claro que sí, Mike- digo con una sonrisa. Mike me mira boquiabierto pero luego sonríe de una manera deslumbrante que hace que me quede un poco embobada. Ya entiendo porque las mujeres se sienten atraídas hacia él.

-Hay un bar aquí cerca, podemos ir allí

-No quiero ir con esta ropa- le confieso-. Me da vergüenza

Mike se ríe.

-Está bien… Te llevo a tu casa para que te arregles

-¿Sabes dónde es mi casa? Bueno, es cierto, te puedo decir dónde está, que tonta…- me rio nerviosa.

-Sí, vivo cerca- me interrumpe.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No te preocupes, me acabo de mudar. Solo llevo dos días viviendo allí

Respiro aliviada y Mike suelta una pequeña risita.

Después de un rato al fin estoy en mi casa, tratando de arreglarme un poco. Mike me trajo en su vieja camioneta. Por lo menos él no tiene que caminar hacia una parada de autobús aunque... su Pickup es muy ruidosa.

Cuando estoy lista, salgo de la casa y me sorprende que Mike esté afuera, esperándome. Luce muy guapo con esa camisa negra un poco desabotonada.

-Te ves hermosa- me dice mirándome con intensidad y yo me sonrojo.

-Eh… Muchas gracias- respondo-. Tú también te ves muy guapo

-No tanto como tú, eres demasiado bella

-Vamos- le digo para terminar con este momento incómodo. No estoy acostumbrada a que me digan cumplidos.

Media hora más tarde nos encontramos en una discoteca. Al principio protesté un poco porque parecía costoso pero Mike gruñó y dijo que él invitaría.

Estoy pasando una noche muy divertida con Mike. Él es tan genial y baila excelente. Sus chistes también son muy buenosy me siento afortunada de que me haya invitado a salir. Además no me obliga a tomar y es caballeroso. Un tipo más perfecto no puede haber. Debería darle unas cuantas lecciones a Edward Cullen.

En este momento estoy bailando una canción lenta con Mike. Ambos nos miramos a los ojos y quiero besarlo, ya no voy a esperar más. Mi corazón se acelera porque este será mi primer beso; no porque sea de Mike, pero algún día ya sentiré algo por él.

Cuando nuestros labios están a punto de rozarse alguien se mete entre nosotros. Enfadada volteo hacia esa persona y abro los ojos como platos al ver como Edward me mira con furia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto.

-Evitando que te acuestes con este tipo- masculla.

-¡Yo no voy a acostarme con nadie! Y si lo hiciera, estoy en todo mi derecho...

-¿Se conocen?- pregunta Mike.

-Desgraciadamente, si- respondo-. Era el…

-Soy su ex novio- me corta Edward-. Pero la quiero de regreso, así que si no te importa… ¿Podrías irte?

-No me voy de aquí… No te creo absolutamente nada- dice Mike con el ceño fruncido.

-Lárgate de aquí- le advierte Edward a Mike. Este último lo mira con miedo y me voltea a ver.

-Isabella, te dejo a solas un momento con él, parecen tener muchas cosas de que hablar al parecer

Y se va, dejándome bastante enojada. Maldito cobarde. No sé cómo comenzaba a sentir cosas por él.

-Ya me arruinaste la noche- le reprocho a Edward-. ¿Estás contento?

-Bastante- el muy estúpido sonríe con satisfacción.

-¿Por qué no me dejas vivir tranquila?- lo cuestiono muy seria-. Hoy has dicho que soy un ser despreciable

-Y hoy iba a ir a tu casa a pedirte perdón, pero vi que ibas a salir con ese… Los seguí y por eso estoy aquí

-Edward… ¿Qué quieres de mí?... ¿Por qué no dejas de buscar a Kristen en mi persona? Ya te he demostrado que no soy igual que ella

-No te busco por eso- contesta tomándome por la cintura y acercándome a su cuerpo de forma brusca. Se me acelera el corazón otra vez pero con más intensidad-. Me gustas tú, Isabella

-Pero tú no a mi- no sé por qué, pero creo que estoy mintiendo. Estoy sintiendo demasiadas cosas en este momento que no puedo explicar.

-Tal vez no, pero llegaré a gustarte

Intento apartarme de él pero me tiene bien sujetada. Para mi mala suerte, estar atrapada entre sus brazos me gusta.

-No te escapas de mí

-Déjame en paz, por favor, no quiero saber de ti

-Pero yo sí, ¿Por qué te molesto tanto?

-En primera, porque me quieres de cierta manera usar como sustituta, en segunda, porque yo no quiero estar cerca de personas de tu misma clase, en tercera, ¡Eres insoportable!

-Y tú sexy cuando te enojas- en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa de diversión.

-No quiero que me digas esas cosas, tenle un poco de respeto a mi hermana

Su sonrisa desaparece y me suelta.

-Tienes razón- dice enojado-. La amé demasiado, pero por alguna razón me siento atraído hacia ti, no porque tengas el mismo rostro sino porque…

-Es porque tengo el mismo rostro- digo con amargura-. No has podido olvidar a Kristen y la estás buscando en mí, es por eso mi enfado. Sigues insistiendo a pesar de saber que no vas a encontrar nada de ella en mi persona

-Joder, yo no la estoy buscando a ella, te busco a ti, Isabella. Es por eso que eres insoportable, te cuesta aceptar que alguien se interese por ti

Ese comentario me molesta… ¿Quién se cree para hablar de lo que siento?

-Tú no tienes derecho a hablar sobre lo que pienso, no sé cómo rayos sabes tanto… ¿Te lo han dicho mis padres?

-Sí, y tu padre me ha dicho como te sentías y las razones que ellos tuvieron para tratar mejor a Kristen

-No hay ninguna razón, a un hijo no se le hace eso

-Ellos si le tuvieron preferencia a Kristen, pero también te quieren

-No me quieren, ahora me demuestran algo de cariño porque perdieron a su hija y yo desgraciadamente tengo la misma cara, quiero que todos ustedes me dejen en paz de una maldita vez, que me dejen vivir mi vida como hasta ahora

A medida de que hablo se me quiebra la voz y no tardo en derramar lágrimas. Me percato de que Edward y yo hemos caminado y ahora nos encontramos fuera del lugar.

-No llores, Isabella- me pide Edward.

-¡¿Cómo me pides eso?!- exploto. Necesito hacerlo-. ¡Me quieren usar como un reemplazo de Kristen! ¡Yo estaba muy bien hasta que me enteré de la muerte de mi hermana y aparecieron todos ustedes! ¡Los quiero lejos de mi vida! ¿Puedes entender eso?

Edward me mira muy serio.

-No sé por qué razón crees eso. Tus padres te quieren de regreso en su vida porque la única hija que les queda eres tú, quieren reparar todo el daño…

-Pues lo repararán si me dejan vivir como hasta ahora, estaba muy bien así, no necesito atención. Ahora déjame marchar ¿Quieres?

-Tengo que llevarte a tu casa, no te puedes ir así

-No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien así como estoy

-¿Por qué no puedes dejar de repetir que estás bien así? Eres irritante

-Tú lo eres más. No dejas de acosarme, de seguirme

-Porque me interesas…

-Yo no quiero que te intereses por mí

-Claro que quieres que lo haga

-Te juro que no es así. Solo quiero estar lejos de ti, lejos de esa mierda de familia que tengo

-¿Cómo puedo convencerte de que si necesitas atención?

-¿Cómo puedo convencerte de que debes salir de mi vida? Entiende que no te quiero en ella, ahora, si me disculpas, me voy- me limpio las lágrimas y doy media vuelta perp Edward me agarra del brazo y siento una especie de electricidad recorriendo mi piel. Este hombre con solo tocarme hace que sienta cosas que nunca antes he sentido-. Suéltame por favor…

-No, no pienso hacerlo

-Por favor- le digo tranquila-. Por lo menos déjame por hoy

-Te llevo a casa, si no me dejas hacerlo, te molestaré más

Me rio.

-¿Más de lo que ya lo haces?

-Sí. Haré lo que realmente quiero- contesta volteándome bruscamente. Sus labios están a pocos centímetros de los míos. Puedo respirar su delicioso aliento, mezclado con un poco de alcohol. Mi corazón vuelve a latir desbocado por él, por la cercanía. Cómo deseo besarlo-. Quiero robar un beso de esos hermosos labios que tienes, quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo, cuidando que nada te pase. Me tienes vuelto loco, Isabella, no sé qué has hecho conmigo, no te puedo sacar de mi mente y ni siquiera te he besado. Me atraes por lo que eres, porque eres tan fuerte, tan divertida e inteligente, irritante también, pero eso me encanta. También eres difícil

Me quedo muda ante sus palabras. Mi mente se niega a aceptarlas. No puedo atraer de semejante forma a nadie o más bien, no puedo permitirme creer que le atraigo.

-Seguramente eso le dices a todas- respondo riéndome. Sin duda soy genial-. No me creo ese discurso que me acabas de dar…

-Eso me gusta de ti, qué no eres crédula- sonríe-. Pero mis palabras son verdad, me has vuelto loco desde la primera vez que te vi…

-Y tú me has vuelto loca a mí, pero no en ese sentido- gruño y me aparto bruscamente de él-. Llévame a mi casa

Mierda… ¿Por qué he dicho eso? Bien, no puedo echarme para atrás. Tengo que demostrarle que ya no tengo miedo. Tal vez demostrándole que no me molesta su presencia se canse y pierda el interés… ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Así son los hombres de su clase.

-Hasta que por fin accedes

-Sí, pero eso es solo porque no quiero irme en autobús

-Y además es peligroso- dice con un tono de voz sombrío mientras caminamos a su auto. Me da la impresión de que fue un sobreprotector con mi hermana.

Nos subimos al coche y él se carcajea.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto confundida. Nadie ha contado un chiste.

-Te has olvidado de tu amigo

-No me importa, él es un cobarde

-Es cierto, si fuese él, no te habría dejado

-No hablemos más ¿Quieres? Limítate a llevarme a mi casa

-Perfecto

No hablamos el resto del camino. Lo único que escucho es la canción de"Claro de Luna" en el estéreo. Vaya, a él le gusta la música clásica como a mi. No comento nada, no quiero que él sepa que tenemos un gusto en común.

El camino me parece eterno. Miro por la ventana la alta velocidad a la que conduce. No me espanto, a mí me gusta la velocidad. Por eso tenía una moto, la cual tuve que vender cuando me fui de casa para poder alquilar un cuarto.

-Creí que te asustarías por mi forma de conducir pero no lo hiciste- comenta cuando estaciona frente al edificio de departamentos en donde vivo-. Eres genial

-No me asusta nada, salvo tú y mis padres, son unos locos- contesto-. Buenas noches, ojala jamás te vuelva a ver

-Me vas a volver a ver, ve resignate, de mí no te libras tan fácil

Sonrío.

-Conozco a alguien que tiene una pistola, puedo pedírsela y darte en cuanto te vea

-Dudo que te atrevas a matarme, no creo que quieras ir a la cárcel

-Prefiero eso a estar condenada a verte- bromeo. Rayos, está empezando a divertirme este odio que siento hacia él. Me agrada molestarlo con mis comentarios.

-Sí me matas, me convertiré en un espíritu que irá a tu celda todas las noches- dice sonriendo más.

-Pues como estaré dormida no te haré caso- respondo y cierro la puerta. Corro hacia mi casa y me meto. Quiero olvidarme de él pero... ¿por qué siento que me divertí más molestando a Edward que con la noche que pasé con Mike en la discoteca?

Debo dejar de pensar en él. Lo quiero lejos de mi vida, pero también es muy divertido molestarlo.

Mascullo maldiciones mientras me doy una ducha porque de verdad la necesito. Cuando termino me siento mejor y voy a mi pequeña cama a dormirme. Por suerte lo consigo rápidamente pero empiezo a soñar que Edward me besa apasionadamente. Me despierto sobresaltada… _¿Qué rayos sucede conmigo?_ Odio a Edward porque ha hecho que mi mente sea un desastre a pesar de habernos encontrado en muy pocas ocasiones.

Tengo que sacarlo de mi vida a como dé lugar antes de que esto se salga de control. Mejor dicho, antes de que no quiera apartarlo de mi. Porque... me gusta más de lo que quiero aceptar.

* * *

 **Aqui esta el capi jeje. Espero que les guste y no odien a Eddy, él es lindo n.n y lo que le dijo a bella solo fue por coraje xD ademas sigue queriendo a Kris o eso es lo que cree él muajajaja...**

 **Lizairy Cullen, Bella de Cullen, cariito, Guest, Kath, Bellita Hale e Isabelmoon miles y millones de gracias por sus lindos comentarios... ojala disfruten del cap. Siendo sincera este es el fic que mas me ha gustado escribir n.n hasta lo he releido varias veces porque me gusta jajaja. No es que no me gusten los otros pero no se, este tiene algo, me emociono cada vez que pienso en lo que va a pasar (porque ya se en que va a terminar todo esto) muajajajaj, pero obvio me gustan mas los fics de otras autoras n.n solo queria decir algo bueno sobre mi fic creo que eso es valido n.n .**

 **Bella de cullen: awww nena gracias por leerme tambien en lunanuevameyer. La historia es completamente mia (salvo los personajes, claro) y tenia mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero decidi continuarla porque siento que vale la pena hacerlo), jamas plagiaria nada, es horroroso hacer eso asi que tu tranqui n.n jaja... muchisimas gracias por leerme y comentar. Espero que te siga gustando la historia conforme avance y quedes satifecha con el final de cada personaje (esta historia no planeo hacerla muy larga, quiza unos 30 capis si me alargo, no quiero meter relleno y desviarme como hago siempre pero bueno tambien quiza me quede mas larga, quien sabe je je)**

 **cariito: holaaa! Que bueno que te gustó mi fic n.n yo espero que a ti te siga gustando y no te decepcione :) y si, seguire actualizando ;) ojala disfrutes este cap jaja a pesar de la pequeña pelea de ed y bella jijij. Mil gracias por comentar, linda...**

 **Guest: muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario :D me hace feliz que te guste mi historian.n . Y si, voy a continuar escribiendo y editando los capis que ya tengo escritos :D disfruta del capi n.n espero de todo corazón que te guste :)**

 **Kath: holaaaa! Muchas gracias tambien a ti por leer y comentar. La verdad tambien me encanta escribirla, creo que es el mejor fic que he escrito *rayos, ya estoy de nuevo elogiando la historia pfff pero es que me gusta mucho u.u * ojala te guste el capiii**

 **Weeeenooo eso es todo por ahora. A las chicas que tienen cuenta voy a responderles por PM pero hasta mañana porque debo ir a dormir waaaa mañana hay escuela grrrr... u.u**

 **besooooos y abrazos para todaaaas! Mil gracias por apoyarme y leer mis locuras jeje**

 **Atte:**

 **Una sustituta que se anda desvelando :v**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Sorpresas desagradables**

Bella POV:

Tengo descanso hoy y me siento aliviada porque no necesito ir a ninguna parte y por lo tanto es poco probable que me encuentre con Edward a menos que este venga a mi casa.

Desde que me levanto pienso en lo que Edward me dijo acerca de mis padres; que ellos tuvieron sus razones para tratarme como me trataron. Yo creo que es mentira, pero una parte de mí, quiere una explicación.

Suelto un gruñido de frustración. Quisiera ignorar totalmente a esas personas. Tal vez deba mudarme pero no lo hago porque no quiero ser cobarde y por mi pésima situación económica. Además, no tengo a donde ir.

El pánico se apodera de mi cuando alguien toca la puerta. Estoy vestida de manera decente, pero temo que se trate de Edward.

-¿Quién es?— pregunto.

-Soy Mike, abre por favor

Respiro con alivio mientras abro.

-¿Qué sucede Mike?

-Me dejaste ayer en la discoteca— frunce el ceño—. Quiero saber qué fue lo que ese tipo te dijo, ¿Estás bien?

Estoy en perfectas condiciones, pero estoy algo enojada contigo, has sido un cobarde

-Lo sé y me disculpo por aquello, es solo que algo en su mirada me decía que no debo meterme con él

-Pues que bueno. Créeme, es insoportable, lo odio

Se ríe. No entiendo porque le parece gracioso lo que he dicho.

-¿Segura que fue tu novio?

-¡No! ¡Nunca! Él… era novio de mi hermana

-¿Tu hermana?

-Sí, pero ella murió

-Lo siento, de verdad

-No te preocupes

-Entonces él no era tu novio— sonríe—. ¿Sabes? Eso me alegra, eso significa que tengo una oportunidad contigo

-No, significa que voy a partirte la cara si no te largas de aquí— le dice alguien a sus espaldas. Me quedo boquiabierta porque es Edward.

-Esta vez no pienso irme— murmura Mike.

-Mejor vete, necesito aclararle unas cuantas cosas a este tipo— le digo a Mike.

-Pero Isabella…

-Por favor

Mike suspira y se va segundos después. Miro con enfado a Edward.

-¿No me vas a dejar pasar a tu casa?— pregunta.

-No. Dime a que has venido

-Hoy iba a llevarte al trabajo como ayer pero como nunca apareciste vine a ver si estabas en tu casa, pero me encuentro con que este tipo de nuevo está aquí

-Ese tipo tiene su nombre, se llama Mike

-No me importa… ¿Por qué estás saliendo con él?

-¿Estás celoso?— suelto una carcajada. Sé que me dirá que no, pero me encanta fastidiarlo.

-Sí, si lo estoy— responde mientras se mete a mi casa y cierra la puerta. Me pongo muy nerviosa.

-¿Por qué entras si yo no te he dado permiso?

Edward me ignora y mira mi casa. Por su expresión, noto que le parece fea.

-No me parece que vivas aquí, en estas condiciones, y sí, si estoy celoso de ese estúpido

Muy a mi pesar me emocionan sus palabras pero no dejo que él lo note.

-¿Por qué estás celoso? Que yo sepa, no ocurre nada entre tú y yo

-Pero me gustas y no quiero que ese estúpido te gane

-Nadie me gana, yo elijo lo que quiero y obvio no eres tú— digo molesta. A mí nadie tiene por que elegirme.

-Wow, jamás he escuchado que una chica diga eso— me muestra una sonrisa y me mira con orgullo—. Eres única Isabella

-Sí, la única que se resiste a ti. Edward, no pierdas más tu tiempo conmigo

-Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera con mi tiempo— su sonrisa se amplía más. _Maldito desgraciado_.

-El derecho de alguien termina cuando comienza el de otro, ¿No te lo habían dicho? Yo tengo derecho de estar en mi casa, de vivir tranquila

-Mierda, tienes razón— gruñe—. Pero bueno, hoy no he venido a molestarte…

-¡¿Ah no?! ¿Y qué estás haciendo ahora?

-Vengo para convencerte de que vayas a ver a tus padres. Si te llevaba al trabajo te iba a decir eso pero como veo que estás libre, me facilitas las cosas

-Y dices que no has venido a molestarme— murmuro. Edward se pone serio.

-Tienes que ir… Necesitas saber sus razones

-No quiero ir, entiéndelo…

-No me iré de aquí hasta que te convenza

-Pues tendrás que pasar el día entero aquí porque no pienso salir de casa— niego con la cabeza, arrepentida por mis palabras. Estoy loca si llego a permitir eso. Iré, con tal de que Edward me deje tranquila.

Edward sonríe con picardía y eso me molesta; seguramente está pensando cosas pervertidas. No quiero que él llegue a intentar algo. Soy virgen y no pienso entregarle mi virtud a un tipo que antes estuvo con mi hermana. Además aunque me guste un poco, yo no lo amo y jamás lo haré.

-No me molesta

-He cambiado de opinión, iremos. No quiero que estemos aquí porque sé que no piensas en nada bueno

-Eres una malpensada— se carcajea.

-Piensa mal y acertarás— lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados—. Además no confió en ti, tienes cara de enfermo, en cualquier momento intentarás algo

-Y tienes miedo porque no podrás resistirte

Me rio a mas no poder.

-¿Miedo a no poderme resistir? Eres muy divertido Edward. Me causa gracia lo confiado que eres

-Estoy seguro de que así es. Terminarás estando conmigo si te provoco

-Yo no soy de esas— contesto malhumorada.

-Eres mujer y tienes necesidades, vamos… ¿No te gustaría estar conmigo?

-¡No!— grito escandalizada. Edward abre mucho los ojos.

-¿Por qué te has puesto tan nerviosa? Solo te estoy pidiendo sexo…

-Jamás me acostaré contigo— digo controlando mi volumen de voz—. Ya tengo a alguien con quien hacerlo— le miento. Mis mentiras nunca son creíbles, ese es mi mayor defecto, soy una pésima mentirosa.

-A mí me parece que no has tenido sexo en mucho tiempo— replica acercándose lentamente a mí. Me pongo nerviosa pero intento no demostrarlo. Mi corazón comienza a latir fuertemente cuando él pone un dedo debajo de mi mentón y levanta mi rostro para que lo mire—. O lo que es peor, me parece que eres virgen… A pesar de esa agresividad, veo inocencia en tus ojos, eres virgen ¿No es cierto?

-Quiero que mi rostro no refleje la verdad, pero me traiciono a mí misma. Las mejillas me arden y sé que estoy sonrojada.

-Estaba bromeando— susurra asombrado—. Pero tu rostro lo dice todo

-Vamonos de aquí, tengo que hablar con mis padres— respondo fríamente.

-Eres virgen, que hermoso— sus ojos brillan. Me está observando como un delicioso filete o un trofeo y eso me indigna.

-A ti no te importa eso, es mi vida privada y no tienes derecho alguno de meterte en ella

-Tienes razón pero… quiero estar en tu vida, que tú estés en la mía

-Pues por desgracia está uno en la vida del otro en este momento, ahora vámonos

-Está bien, señorita…

Un rato más tarde nos encontramos en la mansión de mis padres. Sinceramente veo el lugar y no puedo sentir nada aunque haya sido donde crecí. Aquel lugar nunca fue mi hogar…

-Hija, que bueno que has venido— dice mi madre cuando me ve. Luego, me da un beso en cada mejilla—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No, quiero hablar contigo, Edward me ha insistido para que lo hiciera

-Sí, nosotros lo hemos mandado, vamos, tu padre nos espera en el despacho

Bufo sin poderlo evitar. Edward se queda en la sala y yo y Reneé subimos las escaleras porque el despacho de mi padre está en el segundo piso. Cuando entramos veo que Charlie está sentado en su sillón, y me mira atentamente. Algo malo me va a decir, estoy segura. Conozco a mi padre.

-Siéntate, querida— me dice con voz calmada aunque noto un poco de nerviosismo en él.

-¿De qué va todo esto si se puede saber?— pregunto al sentarme.

-Queríamos decirte nuestras razones para tratarte así como lo hicimos— contesta mamá.

-Solo hay una razón y esa es que no me quieren— digo de mal humor—. ¿Me puedo ir?

-Claro que te queremos, hija— gruñe Charlie—. Déjanos hablar

-Si me quieren, ¿Entonces por qué me despreciaron?— reprocho sin poderlo evitar, aunque tampoco pierdo la calma.

-Antes de tenerlas a ustedes, tuvimos un niño— empieza a contar Reneé. Sus ojos se están llenando de lágrimas—. Tu padre y yo estábamos ilusionados porque él sería nuestro heredero, ese niño era fuerte, se notaba con solo verlo

-¿Y qué pasó?— cuestiono intrigada.

-Murió— susurra Charlie con tristeza—. Murió a los cinco años ahogado en nuestra isla durante las vacaciones de verano

-Mi madre solloza. Siento pena por ella y tristeza por aquel niño.

-Después de eso, ya no quise acordarme más de él porque me volvía loca al hacerlo. Me dolía demasiado su recuerdo porque lo amaba con todo mi corazón— dice mi madre—. Tiempo después las tuve a ustedes. Estábamos felices de nuevo porque la vida nos daba una nueva oportunidad. Cuando las vi por vez primera, fui la mujer más feliz pero en cuanto tú me miraste, noté que tenías la misma mirada de aquel niño, de mi Riley

-Al principio no quisimos creerlo y continuamos con nuestra vida, tratándolas a las dos por igual— continúa Charlie porque Reneé ya no puede hablar—. Pero conforme creciste nos dimos cuenta de que tenías la misma personalidad que él. A Kristen, la veíamos indefensa, incapaz de valerse por sí sola, una niña delicada, en pocas palabras. Nos dolió pero tomamos una decisión: tratarte con indiferencia, queríamos que te hicieras más fuerte de lo que ya eras, que aprendieras a hacer las cosas, para que cuando crecieras fueras una mujer fuerte, que no necesite de nadie, por eso te dejamos ir cuando tenías dieciocho, pero siempre supimos de ti

-No sé qué decir— susurro sin poder creer del todo su historia. Es absurdo lo que hicieron. Me negaron el amor todo el tiempo solo porque yo era la más fuerte. Sufrí demasiado con su indiferencia, pero no pienso mencionarlo.

-Sé que no podemos pedirte que nos agradezcas pero tampoco nos reproches— pide Charlie—. Cuando murió Kristen, nos dimos cuenta del mal que te hicimos, que nunca te dimos amor, que no te hicimos bien. Fue estúpido de nuestra parte

-No, no lo fue— sonrío—. Si es cierto lo que me dicen, de cierta manera lo agradezco. Me puedo valer por mí misma

-Pero necesitas amor— dice Reneé—. Y eso no te lo dimos a pesar de que si te amábamos, nos equivocamos y ahora pensamos decirte lo que planeábamos para cuando cumplieras los veinticuatro años, que es la próxima semana

-No me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños— gruño y mis padres ríen un poco. Aun así, estoy un poco emocionada de que lo recuerden.

-No te salvas de que te demos un regalo— dice mi padre.

-Yo no quiero regalos— protesto—. No me gustan, yo no celebro mi cumpleaños ya lo saben

-Eres demasiado difícil— masculla mamá—. Pero no señorita, no pensamos consentir que tu cumpleaños lo pases por alto

-Pueden comprarme un pastel, solo eso acepto

-No solo te daremos un pastel, te daremos una noticia. Adivina a quién tenemos nombrada en nuestro testamento

-Miro a mis padres sin entender un momento pero después la verdad me golpea fuertemente. _No, no puede ser_ …

-No creo que sea lo que sospecho— los miro con mala cara y me levanto bruscamente de mi asiento.

Ambos asienten.

-Tú eres nuestra heredera— me anuncia mamá con orgullo—. Desde que tienes dieciocho, hicimos un testamento, eres heredera universal

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sólo que hemos modificado algo— añade mi padre.

-¿Qué?— suelto un gemido de miedo—. ¿Qué más me piensan hacer?

-Para poder obtener la herencia, tienes que cumplir el último deseo de tu hermana

-¿Cuál es?

-Casarse con Edward Cullen— mi madre sonríe y yo me rio como loca.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?— pregunta mi padre con el ceño fruncido.

-Qué piensen que yo quiero su herencia y que me quieran casar con ese bastardo

-Él no es ningún bastardo— mi madre resopla enfadada—. Es un excelente muchacho, pero él necesita casarse lo antes posible para tener un heredero y sería excelente para nosotros unir nuestra constructora con la de su padre, porque al tener ustedes un hijo…

-Demonios, yo ya estaba empezando a creer que realmente me querían— me sigo riendo pero ahora de forma sarcástica. Estoy bastante furiosa que hasta podría matar a alguien y de preferencia a Edward—. Me quieren usar para su beneficio

-Te amamos hija, pero piénsalo, sería demasiado bueno— me aconseja mi padre—. No estás obligada a hacerlo, por supuesto, pero…

-No lo haré— lo interrumpo—. Jamás me casaré con Edward Cullen y su herencia se la pueden meter por donde…

-¡Isabella!— grita mi madre—. Una señorita como tú no debe…

-Sé que no debo, pero lo hago…— la hago callar a ella también—. Pero está bien, lo diré de forma educada. Quédense con su herencia, no estoy dispuesta a casarme con ese joven

-Así suena mejor— sonríe Charlie—. Nosotros no queremos obligarte a nada, pero piénsalo por lo menos

-Mmm… sí, lo pensaré mucho— me llevo una mano a la barbilla y durante dos segundos finjo sopesar su propuesta -. ¡No! ¡No me voy a casar con él ni a tener un mocoso! Está decidido

Y sin decir nada más doy media vuelta y salgo del despacho, azotando la puerta. Edward corre hacia mi cuando bajo las escaleras.

-¿Qué te han dicho?

-Cómo si no lo supieras— respondo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Te han dicho lo de la boda?

-Sí, y quiero que sepas que he dicho que no. La herencia que planean dejarme pueden metérsela por donde más les quepa. Al fin lo he dicho— suspiro y después camino dramáticamente hacia la salida.

-¡Espérame Isabella!— me grita Edward caminando detrás de mí. No me detengo hasta que llego a su auto.

-Llévame a casa— le ordeno.

-Está bien, pero…

-Pero nada. Fingiré que mis padres no me han dicho nada, así que llévame a mi casa

-Dime que ha pasado

-Lo que querías: me han dicho sus razones para despreciarme, la herencia que me tienen planeada y lo tuyo, no sé qué me dio más asco, la verdad

-¿Te doy asco?

-Llévame a casa y te lo contaré

-Perfecto

Sonríe y me abre la puerta para que entre. Después él se mete también y arranca el auto.

-Lo del matrimonio es lo que más asco me ha dado— le confieso. Edward se ríe, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

-¿Por qué?

-No te rías— exclamo mientras le pego un puñetazo en el hombro—. No es gracioso, yo no me quiero casar contigo ni tener un hijo tuyo solo por una herencia

-¿Y si lo hicieras por amor como tu hermana?

-Ella pudo estar muy enamorada de ti, pero yo no, jamás te amaré Edward Cullen

-Nunca digas nunca— canta. Conozco la canción ya que la hija de una vecina es fan de Justin Bieber y no deja de escuchar sus canciones.

-Inventa tus propias frases ¿Quieres? Sé original…

-Está bien, nunca digas de esta agua no beberé, ¿qué tal?

-Eso está mejor pero… tampoco es original

-Bueno, no estamos hablando sobre si soy original o no, hablaba de que tú puedes llegar a amarme

-Ni en tus sueños

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Claro, no hay problema

-Te apuesto mil dólares a que te enamorarás de mí, si lo haces tienes que pagarme eso, si no, incluso te daré diez mil y tendrás mi respeto

-Vaya, apuestas fuerte, está bien, acepto el trato— me rio—. Muero por hacerme diez mil dólares más rica

-Creo que serás mil dólares más pobre— se carcajea.

-No seas tan confiado, muchacho…

-Tú tampoco, muchacha…

El resto del camino no volvimos a hablar. Ya me encuentro más tranquila. Creo que esas bromas entre Edward y yo han hecho que me relaje. Yo tengo decidido que no me casaré con él aunque me ofrezcan todo el oro del mundo.

-¿Y qué dices? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?— me pregunta con tono socarrón cuando me voy a bajar de su auto.

-Vete al infierno— sonrió antes de cerrar. Entro corriendo a casa y decido que quiero dormir el resto de mi día libre

Cuando me despierto a media tarde, tengo muchísima hambre y me preparo una sopa la cual como mientras veo televisión. No me concentro en el programa; mi mente sigue dándole vueltas a lo que me dijeron mis padres, sobre todo a lo del matrimonio. Yo no pienso casarme con Edward Cullen, pero no puedo evitar imaginar cómo sería estar casada con él ¿Llegaría a enamorarme?

Niego con la cabeza y el apetito se me va de repente… ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? Yo no pienso ni quiero convertirme en la señora Cullen.

Llevo el plato al fregadero y lo lavo. Mientras lo hago miro por la pequeña ventana que está frente a mí. Desde allí puedo ver el parque lleno de niños y a una pareja con un bebé. Kristen y Edward se verían perfectos de esa manera pero… ¿yo con él?

Gruño… ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ese matrimonio si yo ya he dicho que no y además no estoy obligada a hacerlo?

Bueno, tal vez sea porque en estos cinco años es lo más interesante que ha ocurrido. Esta situación hace que mi vida que hasta hace tres meses era monótona, cambie un poco. Si, debe ser eso. No es porque me pregunte realmente como sería mi vida al lado de Edward Cullen.

A ese hombre no lo amo y nunca lo amaré o al menos eso espero.

* * *

 **Hola a todas :D, aquí está el capi de la sustituta que espero que les guste. El anterior yo creo que no les gustó porque pues nadie dejó un comentario jaja, pero bueno, a veces así pasa y yo no me voy a desanimar aun… en wattpad tengo una historia que nadie visita salvo una amiga y por eso la dejé de actualizar :C ahí si me desanimé porque ya eran varios capítulos y pues nadie me leía…**

 **Weenoooo eso es todo por ahora jijij.**

 **Atte:**

 **Una sustituta abandonada :c**

 **pd: al igual que Bella tampoco me gusta Justin jaja. No lo odio, pero no escucho su música, bueno si he escuchado canciones de él, pero las primeras porque una amiga de mi prima era fan de él y me pareció gracioso poner esa línea de la canción en mi historia jajaja porque iba acorde a la situación xD ( a mi me gusta más la música en español) y respeto a quienes les guste ese cantante, la música es música jajaj (el género que si me pone los pelos de punta es el que creo que llaman black metal D: pero también respeto a quien lo escuche, aunque me he quejado de la música de banda o las rancheras, porque es la que suelen poner los vecinos cuando hacen fiestas a lo grande en la madrugada ¬¬ créanme, no es nada bonito que no te dejen dormir u.u además de que algunas canciones tienen una letra demasiado vulgar puajjj pero cuando está bien cantada, tiene bonita letra siii es respetable y hasta me gustan jaaja... aunque eso no lo debe saber mi novio porque sino me dará un sermón de aquellos... porque él si es medio discriminador con algunos géneros jajaja) :D**

 **Besossss!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Un nuevo acosador**

Bella POV:

A la mañana siguiente me levanto más temprano de lo habitual. Tengo la esperanza de que Edward no me alcance porque estoy segura de que intentará volver a llevarme al trabajo.

Cuando salgo está oscuro todavía pero poco me importa. Tomo el autobús y me voy al trabajo sin pensar en nada durante todo el camino lo cual es bueno. Mi mente ayer estaba atiborrada de pensamientos no muy agradables y es preferible olvidarlos. Por eso evito a Edward.

Cuando llego, es demasiado temprano pero ya está abierto el restaurante. El jefe está en la entrada y me mira con sorpresa.

-Vaya, has llegado muy temprano

Le sonrío.

-He encontrado autobús muy rápido- le comento.

-Bueno, Isabella… Te informo que hoy viene mi hijo a comer a este restaurante, quiero dar una buena impresión a Jacob, por favor esfuérzate y has que tus compañeros lo hagan, eres la empleada del mes y si quieres serlo el siguiente…

-No se preocupe señor Black- lo corto pero de forma educada-. Todo estará bien

Y sí, las cosas están bien para Billy Black pero para mí no. Su hijo no deja de mirarme desde que llegó. Es muy atractivo; pelo corto y negro, piel morena, facciones muy varoniles y un cuerpo de infarto; pero hay algo en su mirada que me inquieta al contrario que la de Edward que solo me irrita. Pienso que prefiero lidiar mil veces más con Cullen que con este tipo y eso es decir mucho.

Cuando pienso que mi trabajo de servirle a Jacob y a su padre ya está terminado, este último me llama y me pide que me quede con Jacob. Le hago caso creyendo que todo estará bien.

-¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?- me pregunta cuando me veo obligada a sentarme a su lado.

-Isabella- respondo, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Isabella- susurra. Hay algo aterrador en su voz. Este tipo no me gusta-. Bonito nombre pero no más que tú

No me puedo sonrojar, solo siento miedo.

-Gracias- murmuro, mirándolo un momento pero al hacerlo me recorre un escalofrío. Está a pocos centímetros de mí y me apartó un poco.

-Y dime, ¿Desde cuando trabajas en este restaurante?

-Cinco años- respondo con sinceridad-. Bueno, yo me retiro

Me intento levantar pero Jacob me sostiene por un brazo.

-No te vas, pedí que me dejaran hablar contigo, quiero saberlo todo sobre ti, me has encantado con solo verte Isabella

-Esto… Su padre puede despedirme si no hago mi trabajo

-Eso no es verdad, tienes su permiso para estar aquí, Isabella… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? Digo, solo a tomar algo

-No puedo aceptar- respondo. Quiero librarme de este hombre.

-¿Por qué no?

-No confío en los hombres, al menos no mucho, así que no puedo… Hasta luego

-No te vas- dice entre dientes-. Isabella, quiero conversar contigo, ¿Por qué te vas?

-No me parece correcto

-Oh, vamos, querida Isabella, no seas tímida- se ríe Billy a mis espaldas y me pasa un brazo por los hombros-. Me da muchísimo gusto que platiques con mi hijo, yo tengo entendido que ambos son solteros

Los ojos de Jacob brillan ante eso. No puedo ver nada bueno en esa mirada.

Después de eso, nada puedo hacer y me quedo con Jacob quien quiere saber todo de mí. No me deja en paz y le cuento algunas cosas sobre mi vida pero sin entrar en detalles. De repente el celular de él suena, se disculpa y sale un momento el cual aprovecho para largarme a otro lado. Ya es hora de salir y eso me alivia.

Recojo mis cosas y cuando estoy en la salida Jacob camina hacia mí.

-¿A dónde vas, preciosa?

-A mi casa- contesto.

-Sí no te importa, yo te llevo

-No gracias

-Quiero llevarte- dice mirándome con severidad y eso me asusta-. Y no te vas a negar

-No acepto, yo puedo irme sola

-No lo permitiré, te vas conmigo quieras o no

Está colmándome la paciencia pero me abstengo de insultarlo ya que no quiero que me despidan.

-Usted no tiene por qué ordenarme nada, ¿Qué derecho tiene?

-Soy el hijo del dueño y si yo quiero hago que en este momento te despidan

Abro mucho los ojos. No, no puedo perder mi trabajo por ese estúpido. Me calmo aunque no pienso acceder a que me lleve.

-Así que vámonos ahora mismo- sonríe y yo niego con la cabeza. En mi mente rezo para que no se le ocurra hacerme algo.

-No…

-Isabella- en ese momento escucho la voz que hasta ayer odiaba pero que hoy es mi salvación. Edward- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-¡Edward!- exclamo mientras camino hacia él y lo abrazo-. Qué bueno que llegaste, mi amor

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta tenso y confundido. Ambos miramos a Jacob quien está perplejo.

-Isabella, no me habías dicho que tenías pareja- me dice enojado-. Mi padre dijo que tenía entendido que eras soltera

-Pues, ella no tiene que estar contándole su vida a nadie- me defiende Edward y me mira-. ¿No te hizo nada, mi cielo?- pregunta preocupado y la chica idiota y romántica que vive dentro de mí se emociona a pesar de que solo está fingiendo.

-Estoy bien, Edward- respondo abrazándolo mucho para que Jacob termine de creer que somos pareja. Ahora que estoy entre sus brazos pienso que Kristen fue muy afortunada. Me siento protegida aquí y además este hombre huele delicioso. _No… No debo pensar esto, estoy fingiendo._

-Vámonos, amor- dice soltándome y tomando mi mano. Sin mirar a Jacob de nuevo nos vamos hasta el Mustang en donde por fin respiro tranquila.

-¿Ya estás más tranquila, mi amor?- Edward me mira con una sonrisa burlona pero sé que la pregunta va en serio.

-No me digas así- le gruño-. Y no, no estoy bien… ese tipo me da miedo

-¿Te está acosando?

-Pues no, pero quiere saberlo todo de mí, creo que le gusté o algo parecido

-Isabella- suelta un bufido-. Creo que deberías dejar de trabajar allí

-No, no pienso perder mi trabajo por un idiota como él- le digo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Poco te importa tu seguridad?

-No es eso… es solo que no quiero perder mi empleo porque lo necesito. Edward, muchas gracias por salvarme- agradezco sinceramente.

-Este día es histórico, Isabella Swan ¡Agradeciéndome!- exclama.

-¿Sabes? Retiro lo dicho, ya no quiero que seas más creído de lo que ya eres

Ambos nos reímos.

-Dime por qué estabas allí- le pido cuando dejamos de reírnos-. ¿Venías a recogerme?

-Sí- suspira-. No quiero que me odies Isabella… Venía a proponerte algo

-¿Qué?

-Qué seamos amigos

Me quedo muda ante su propuesta… ¿Será bueno aceptar? No lo creo.

-No creo que sea buena idea

-Oh vamos, Isabella, ambos sabemos que yo no voy a salir de tu vida, así que por lo menos intentemos llevar la fiesta en paz

-Pero tú no me caes bien- miento. Rayos… ¿Estoy realmente mintiendo?

-Admítelo, te caigo bien, hay algo de lo que me he dado cuenta: eres una pésima mentirosa

Me ruborizo. Maldito Edward.

-Bueno, no me caes… mal ¿Contento?

-Sí, entonces eso es suficiente para ser amigos

-¿No podemos ser solo conocidos?- pregunto frustrada.

-No Isabella, no podemos… Seamos amigos, por favor…

-No

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de enamorarte de mí?

-¡No!- grito sin saber si lo que digo es verdad o mentira-. No tengo miedo de eso, además quiero mis diez mil dólares

-Entonces seamos amigos si los quieres…

-Yo no soy ninguna interesada, yo no seré tu amiga por dinero

-Nadie dice eso, pero igual te los pagaré… hemos apostado

-Por la apuesta si acepto el dinero- digo divertida-. Además ya muero por ver tu cara cuando me entregues el dinero. El gran Edward Cullen, no pudo conquistar a una mujer- me rio y él gruñe.

-No estés tan segura- masculla.

-Estoy segura- afirmo.

-¿Aceptas ser mi amiga?- pregunta serio.

-¿Y vas a dejar de molestarme?

-Hum… De cierta manera, sí… Por lo menos ya no insistiré en conocerte más porque eso se irá dando y te avisaré cada vez que me aparezca

Sonrío.

-Me parece perfecto, entonces acepto ser tu amiga, estoy cansada de que aparezcas sin avisar siempre

-Excepto hoy, ¿No es cierto?

-Sí- suspiro-. Excepto hoy

-Entonces amigos…

-Sí, amigos, o al menos algo parecido

-Sí- se ríe-. Es que eres muy difícil, creo que pelearemos bastantes veces

-No lo dudes, con esa personalidad tuya…- murmuro y Edward se carcajea.

-¿Mi personalidad? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Soy un excelente hombre!

-¿Excelente hombre?- me rio a carcajadas-. No llegas ni a buen chico

Gruñe pero sé que no se molestó.

-Eres irritante, Isabella

-Y tú un creído, pero tal vez nos llevemos bien, algún día

-Sí, puede que si

Seguimos bromeando hasta que llegamos a mi casa. Al bajarme la realidad me golpea… ¿Yo he aceptado ser amiga de Edward Cullen? ¿En qué diablos me metí? Bueno, ya no me puedo arrepentir, además ser su amiga me va a ayudar a nunca enamorarme de él o eso es lo que yo creo. Nunca he tenido un amigo y jamás me he enamorado, así que no tengo experiencia. No sé qué pueda suceder.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward me recoge tal y como había dicho la noche anterior. Me entrega un teléfono lo cual no me espero para nada.

-¿Por qué me das esto? No pienso aceptarlo, es muy caro- protesto.

-No es porque quiera comprarte cosas, esto es porque yo prometí avisarte cada vez que fuera a aparecer en tu vida

-Bueno, pensándolo bien, tienes razón… Solo por eso lo acepto- contesto guardándolo. Durante el camino me dice mi número y cómo usar el aparato. No entiendo la mayoría de las cosas que me dice porque la última vez que yo tuve un teléfono fue cuando me fui de casa y los celulares no eran muy modernos en ese tiempo.

Al llegar a mi trabajo mis compañeras me miran impresionadas.

-¿Qué tienes con ese tipo?- me pregunta una chica llamada Irina.

-Nada, es mi primo- miento.

-Pues no lo parecía- dice.

-Mira, no quiero ser grosera, pero yo no tengo porque dar explicaciones, si me quieres creer bien, si no… también

Me voy dejándola furiosa. La ignoro el resto del día y con la única persona con quien converso es con Mike.

Cuando se termina el día me llega un arreglo floral enorme. Pongo los ojos en blanco pensando que puede ser de Edward. Somos amigos y eso le basta para tomarse el atrevimiento de mandarme flores.

Cuando leo la tarjeta casi me da un infarto. No es de Edward.

" _Me has encantado, Isabella… No te puedo sacar de mi mente. Quiero conocerte, saber más de ti porque eres la mujer más hermosa de todas. Quiero decirte que no me importa que tengas un novio… Sé que lo dejarás y tu corazón me pertenecerá algún día así como el mío ya te pertenece. Tú tienes que ser mía, eso ya lo decidí. ATTE. Jacob Black"_

Rompo la tarjeta. Estoy muy asustada. No sé por qué, pero siento que ya me he ganado un nuevo acosador.

Desde que murió Kristen, mi vida se ha vuelto una auténtica pesadilla y jamás dejaré de creerlo.

* * *

 **Hola hermosas! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capi de la sustituta, espero que lo disfruten :D** **Bella de Cullen,** **Bellita Hale** **,** **Kath,** **shery l** **,** **asdfghj** **,** **isabelmoon** **muchísimas gracias por comentar en el anterior cap, ojala que este les guste :D**

 **Bella de Cullen: No hay nada que agradecer, nena, aquí estoy yo para aclarar todas sus dudas ;) te pido disculpas por haber dejado la historia truncada, trataré de no volverlo a hacer pero pues como debes saber, a veces pasan cosas que impiden que una escriba y actualice u.u muchas gracias por seguir la historia desde hace tanto tiempo y no haberte olvidado de ella :D**

 **Kath: Muchas gracias por dejarme tu lindo comentario :D me alegra que te hayan gustado esos capítulos, a mí también me agrada escribirlos jeje. Espero disfrutes este :D y seguirte leyendo :D**

 **Shery l: Hola! Awww que bien que opines tan bien de este fic :D claro, voy a continuarla, tengo algunos planes malévolos en mente muajaja *ok no jaja* muchas gracias por comentar, cariños también para ti desde México :D**

 **Asdfghj: jiji tranqui, ya actualicé la camarera. Estoy escribiendo el capi 6 del castigo pero pues la inspiración se me ha ido en estos días :c y no he podido continuar pero hoy me he puesto a escribir. Gracias por comentar :D**

 **JEJEJ es todo por ahora, a las otras chicas les he respondido por PM como es costumbre :D a mi me encanta responder a cada uno de los comentarios, es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles su apoyo n.n, no soy muy buena escribiendo pero me hace feliz escribir fics n.n y que los lean :D**

 **LES MANDO UN MILLÓN DE BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**

 **Atte: Una sustituta que actualiza :v**


End file.
